


trouble usually finds me

by usoverlooked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a wizard, Raven Reyes,” the man says, and just like that, her whole life is something entirely different.</p>
<p>(or also: the Harry Potter AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble usually finds me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlystill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/gifts).



> So this is my first time doing Yuletide and I completely loved it. I really hope you're happy with it - your prompts were super fun but you said aus and my brain said Harry Potter so. Happy holidays!

“You’re a wizard, Raven Reyes,” the man says, and just like that, her whole life is something entirely different.

 

 

The train ride is the most stressful moment of her life thus far. Raven settles into an empty compartment and pulls her bag up on the seat next to her. She gets peace and quiet for about two minutes before the door bursts open and a guy spills in. He looks a little bit older than her eleven, and is, lanky and with a surly expression on his face.

“What?” He barks when she stares at him. She considers shrugging, considers letting him be. Then he flops onto the bench opposite her.

“You don’t need to act mad at me,” Raven says. It’s not the most eloquent of statements for an opening, but it works well enough. The guy looks at her owlishly and Raven raises one shoulder in a shrug. “I don’t even know you.”

“I’m Bellamy Blake,” he says. Raven nods.

“Raven Reyes,” she says, holding out a hand. He gapes at her for a moment, then shakes her hand. She raises an eyebrow at his reaction and he grins.

“You don’t know anything about all this, do you?” He asks, waving a hand around the train compartment as if to encompass much more. She shakes her head and he leans back in his seat. “Oh, this will be fun.”

Before Raven can comment, the door opens again and a girl slides in, blonde hair billowing behind her. At her appearance, Bellamy groans and shuts his eyes, as if she’s some great burden.

“Your sister is crying,” she tells him, crossing her arms. “And your mother says you have my charms book.”

“Well, we know you need help with being charming, princess,” Bellamy says, giving Raven a conspiratorial grin. She returns it half-heartedly, keeping an eye on the blonde girl.

The girl turns to Raven and her brow furrows in confusion. “I’m Clarke Griffin. Who are you? Bellamy doesn’t have friends.”

“Thanks,” Bellamy comments dryly.

“I’m Raven Reyes,” Raven answers, smiling. The girl’s - Clarke’s - eyes practically burst out of her head. She scrambles forward, wrapping Raven up in a hug.

“Princess, be cool, she has no idea who she is,” Bellamy says from behind her.

“You don’t know you’re the chosen one?” Clarke asks, pulling back slightly. Raven blinks at her, then shakes her head. Clarke grins. “Oh, we have so much to tell you.”

 

It turns out that there is a prophecy and it is about Raven. Supposedly, she’ll either save the world or end it. Which. That’s a lot to take in and Raven spends the rest of the train ride staring out the window, ignoring Clarke and Bellamy’s bickering. As it also turns out, the two of them grew up together, so they’re close even now that they’re in different houses. Clarke is a Gryffindor and proudly proclaims as much within two seconds, while Bellamy boasts about his status as a Slytherin.

“All the rest of them are bad,” Clarke informs Raven as the train stops. She looks to Bellamy for comment, but he is busy pulling something from his bag. It’s a book and he tosses it onto Clarke’s lap without comment.

“Most of the Gryffindors are pretty stupid,” Bellamy comments as they stand. Clarke scoffs, but Bellamy raises an eyebrow as if he has enough of an argument to hold up his claim.

“Don’t worry, regardless of where you get sorted, you’ll have us,” Clarke informs her, squeezing her arm. Raven attempts a grin, but it seems to fall short. Bellamy claps her on the back.

“Us and everyone except the rest of the kids who have parents in jail because of you,” Bellamy adds cheerfully. Clarke flicks his ear for that one.

 

Sorting goes slowly. Raven’s stuck towards the back. Around John Murphy (Slytherin), she lets her attention fade. The girl behind her nudges her, eventually, and Raven perks back up. The rest of the room is murmuring, the low buzz of it filling her ears. Raven marches up to the Sorting Hat and it considers several options - debating between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for a long moment.

“Gryffindor,” it declares finally and a cheer goes out. Clarke waves to her and for the first time in a long time, Raven feels at home.

 

During the course of Raven’s first year, Clarke gets a spectacularly bad haircut, Bellamy starts no less than three fights and Raven ends up blowing up one teensy row of books in the library. Someone also tries to kill her during the last month of school. They don’t succeed, but it still sucks.

“Being friends with you is exciting,” Clarke says, when Bellamy and Raven visit her in the hospital wing. Her nose is still swollen and there’s a scar forming on her neck, but she looks too pleased for either of those facts to matter. She nods to Bellamy. “Not you, her.”

“Thanks,” Bellamy replies, and Raven grins at him.

 

 

 

Raven gets to spend the last month of summer at the Griffin’s residence. It’s nice and spacious and Clarke’s mom is amazing. She actually cares about them, which is something of a marvel to Raven. When she comments on it offhandly to Clarke, Clarke gives her a weird look and shrugs. Bellamy’s nickname for her makes a little more sense then.

Wells - another Gryffindor in Clarke’s year - lives next door and usually spends afternoons with them. It becomes obvious very quickly to Raven that he’s a little in love with Clarke. Obvious to Raven at least.

“Wells is like my brother,” Clarke says, wrinkling her nose when Raven teases her about it one night. Raven smiles, tells her someone ought to let him know that and Clarke throws a pillow at her.

“He’d be better for you, since he was almost the chosen one,” Clarke says and her voice takes on the hushed tone it usually does when that topic comes up. Raven rolls her eyes, as she usually does when that topic comes up.

 

Over the course of Raven’s second year, Bellamy breaks his nose, Clarke almost fails a class and Raven ends up stuck seated between Monty and Jasper for potions. All in all, it’s a pretty tough year. There’s also the bit where someone tries to kill Raven again at the end of the year, but the truly tough part of that is when Jaha cancels finals because of it.

“I just think it’s inconsiderate when you consider how much people studied for those,” Clarke says as the trio march down the hall. Raven’s not actually marching, but riding piggyback on Bellamy, thanks in part to a hurt ankle. She snorts a laugh at Clarke’s comment.

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” she answers. Clarke shoots her a look, then softens.

“Not that you don’t deserve to skip finals, you almost died,” Clarke claims, rather half-heartedly.

“All three of us almost died and we all know you’d be whining even worse if everyone else got to take finals and you didn’t. You’re seriously twisted,” Bellamy says. There’s very little fire behind the statement but Clarke takes offense regardless and her mouth twists like she bit into a lemon.

Raven flicks Bellamy’s ear though and Clarke laughs.

 

 

 

Clarke appears on Raven’s doorstep a week after her thirteenth birthday. It’s not that Raven expects them to know when her birthday is, but. It would be nice if they did, is all. She’s almost to bring this up when Clarke looks up and her face stops Raven’s statement in its tracks.

“Bellamy’s mom died,” Clarke says, voice rough. Raven just stares, frozen, until her foster mother yells about letting the hot air in. At that point, Raven slips out the front door and is nearly nose-to-nose with Clarke on the front step. Clarke’s eyes are red-rimmed and if Raven were better at this, she thinks maybe she’d hug her. Before she can decide, Clarke’s leaning in and hugging her herself, which is handy because it takes the guesswork out of it for Raven.

“We should go see him, right,” Raven asks. It’s a legitimate question because before Clarke and Bellamy, most of her friends consisted of foster sister or brothers who usually slipped out of her life before she had much of a connection. Clarke nods against her shoulder.

The Blake’s house is small. Like, Raven’s lived in shitty foster homes, but this place is smaller than any of them. She blinks at it and wonders, not for the first time, how Clarke and Bellamy found each other in that year before she was at Hogwarts.

“Their mom used to be my mom’s secretary, back when she was at the Ministry. She was nice. Smart, too,” Clarke says. It’s a handy answer to the question, but Clarke’s sadness burns away the satisfaction of the knowledge. Raven tucks Clarke into her side as best she can. When they open the door, Bellamy practically spills out, a girl in tow. The girl looks to be about Raven’s age.

“Don’t let Octavia follow me,” He asks, forgoing a hello. Raven and Clarke both nod and Bellamy slips past them, heading for the lone tree in the front yard. Clarke pushes the girl - Octavia, apparently - back into the house and tugs Raven along with her.

“Do we have to sell the house?” Octavia asks. Raven looks to Clarke, who purses her lips.

“I don’t know,” she answers. Then she pats her on the head and heads back towards the kitchen. The kitchen is - in all honesty - only a few steps away and Octavia glares through that easily.

“I’m Raven,” Raven says, mostly in hopes that doing so will keep Octavia from tearing after Clarke. She nods once, a jut of her chin. Raven looks out the window and sees Bellamy smoking a cigarette. Which, his mom died, so it’s probably okay.

“He’s not supposed to do that,” Octavia says. Raven turns and finds the girl settled onto the couch, the lone piece of furniture in the room, besides an overloaded bookshelf. “Last year he told me not to talk to him at school, that I had to make my own damn friends..”

Raven doesn’t know what to say to that, mostly because she was unaware that Octavia was already at school. She figures the Blake girl must be a year younger than her then, which explains a lot because her and Clarke missed the sorting ceremony the year prior.

“Are you- what house are you in?”

“Hufflepuff, and don’t start,” Octavia says, accompanying the comment with a glare that rivals Bellamy’s. Raven smiles at that, shakes her head.

“It was my mom’s house and the stupid hat couldn’t decide between Gryffindor or it, so, whatever,” Octavia adds. Raven nods, settles onto the couch next to her.

“My parents were both in Gryffindor, apparently. It came down to that or Ravenclaw for me,” Raven admits. It’s not something she’s told either Bellamy or Clarke, but it feels right to tell Octavia. Octavia nods.

“Plus, now Bell can’t complain about any Hufflepuffs ever again,” Octavia adds, sounding quite proud.

 

During Raven’s third year, Octavia makes it onto the Quidditch team. Bellamy looks beyond pained when he learns and it’s funny until he barks that he’s worried about her because she’s the only family he has left, and. It’s a tough year overall. Clarke and Bellamy fight more, these meaner fights because Clarke has two parents who love her and a house with spare rooms and Bellamy has no parents and an apartment he rents for the longer breaks. Raven gets stuck in the middle because she has no parents, but she’s never lost any either - not that she can remember at least - and it puts her in this weird position. She ends up spending a lot of her year in her common room or hanging out on the Quidditch Pitch with Octavia, and assumes Bellamy’s doing the same, because she knows Clarke’s staked out a corner of the library.

Also, Raven starts having dreams about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, so really it’s just shitty all around.

“Least no one tried to kill us this year,” Bellamy jokes when they settle on the train for the ride back. Raven thinks maybe she should mention the dreams, but there’s bags under his eyes and she knows that he’s working at some factory over the summer to pay for everything and so. She just doesn’t mention it.

 

 

 

Raven gets to spend the last month of the summer at the Griffin’s again. Or she’s supposed to, at least, but Clarke doesn’t show up on the day they agreed on. It’s that, combined with the ongoing dreams where she is You-Know-Who as he kills people, and the fact that for her fourteenth birthday, her foster mom made a cake and then proceeded to fall asleep in it. So when Clarke shows up a day late, Raven blows up at her a little bit.

Clarke, for her part, apologizes. Raven tries to be satisfied with that, but she sulks up to the guest bedroom as soon as they get to Clarke’s, so it’s probably apparent that she isn’t. Two hours later, Clarke yells for her to come to the kitchen and when Raven does, she’s greeted by both of the Blakes, Wells, Clarke and Clarke’s parents.

If she were a different person, this would probably bring Raven to tears. As it is, it just makes her blink at the cake with fourteen candles on it. Then, she looks at the space between Clarke and Bellamy and states,“I’m having nightmares about killing people.”

The one upside is that everyone else clears out, leaving the cake for the three of them and Clarke’s mom.

 

Raven’s fourth year starts with a bang. Literally, because her and Clarke miss the train and so they steal Clarke’s father’s car because Raven is pretty sure she can drive it. For the most part, she can, it’s just that the car flies and Raven never said she could fly it, so the landing is a bit rocky. Bellamy stews for two weeks, mumbling about them looking stupid, but it’s pretty obvious he’s just jealous he was left out.

Raven also starts dating a Hufflepuff named Finn. He’s nice and he has good hair and he’s extremely uncomplicated, which is nice. Bellamy dates - if one uses the term loosely - a littany of girls. They’re all Slytherin or Ravenclaws and not a single one is Gryffindor or blonde. Raven almost comments on it but she notices the white-knuckle grip on Clarke’s quill whenever one of the girls drops by while they’re all studying in the library. So Raven keeps quiet and observes, catches Octavia’s eye and exchanges a knowing look with the younger girl.

Also, at the end of the year, Raven ends up kidnapped, so that’s spectacularly awful. They also kidnap Wells because apparently being the evillest being still means being unable to differentiate between the two of them.

Wells almost dies, Raven’s knee ends up broken and they both watch in horror as the Dark Lord rises to form again. There’s a snake too, which is really creepy and it latches onto Raven’s hurt leg for a long minute before Wells manages to hack at it and slice its head off. The Dark Lord bellows at that and Raven grabs onto Wells’s arm and then the portkey before anything more can happen.

When they pop back out, it’s onto the Quidditch field. Clarke’s mom is there quickly, doctoring them up before Raven can explain.

“He’s back,” she rasps out as Professor Kane loads her onto a stretcher. She watches Clarke’s mom exchange a look with him, and Raven strains to find Clarke or Bellamy. They’re on the edge of the field, held back by Headmaster Jaha, who is staring blankly at his son. Clarke takes the opportunity to duck under the Headmaster’s arm and charge up to Raven’s side. She squeezes her friend’s hand.

“You’re both back,” she says, smiling. Raven shakes her head.

“No, Voldemort is back,” Raven yells. Clarke’s smile drops then and her eyes search Raven’s face. Raven blinks back tears and Clarke sees that, knows what it means. She looks out to the crowd, to Bellamy and there’s a look on her face that somehow makes her look both older and younger. It’s the last thing Raven’s thinking of before Kane carries her away.

 

 

 

That summer, the Griffin family doesn’t even let Raven go home. It’s clear that Clarke’s mom - who tells Raven, sounding exasperated, to call her Abby, please - doesn’t quite believe that You-Know-Who is back, but Clarke’s dad is more believing. The Blakes end up living with the Griffins too, which makes Bellamy grumpy and short-tempered.

“He’s such an ass,” Clarke says to Raven one day after Bellamy gets mad at Octavia for eating the last donut. Bellamy’s back goes stiff because Clarke said it loud enough for him to hear, probably on purpose. Raven watches as Bellamy walks outside, then turns to Clarke. Clarke’s glaring at the door, as if it offended her and not Bellamy.

“It’s hard when none of this stuff is ours,” Raven explains. Clarke looks at her for a moment, then understanding washes over her. She blushes, shoulders going concave momentarily before she squares them.

“If someone would just bother to tell me these things,” she mutters, probably more to herself than to Raven. She stomps right out the door, letting it swing shut behind her.

Raven watches through the window as Clarke apologies. Bellamy nods acceptance, a sure sign that he’s actually still guilty or mad or whatever. Which gets Clarke going because somehow guilt for her translates to starting an argument. It takes about a minute before Bellamy breaks, a grin splitting his face as Clarke motions rather wildly to the house. Clarke marches back in, cheeks burning, but the hint of a smile on her face.

“Oh, c’mon princess,” Bellamy yells cheerfully as Clarke slams the door behind her. Clarke leans back against it, fighting a grin.

“Not a word,” Clarke instructs Raven. Raven obeys, though she’s fairly certain her smirk says enough.

 

Finn and Raven break up on the first day of their fifth year. It’s not a big deal, until Clarke shows up at breakfast, with a concerned look on her face. Clarke generally makes it to breakfast once a week and that’s only on the weekends, when breakfast is actually brunch and runs until noon.

“So, Finn, um,” Clarke starts, then trails off. Of course, Raven’s known her for four years now, so she knows the rest. It shouldn’t hurt, but it does. Probably more due to Clarke than Finn.

So Raven kisses Bellamy, two nights later. It’s petty, maybe, but she thinks about how her foster parents are only claiming her for the minute amount of money they get, how everyone she has is actually Clarke’s - Clarke’s parents, Wells, now Finn - and it just. It seems right. So she kisses Bellamy and he kisses her back and they’re in their corner of the library, so of course Clarke walks in.

Clarke does an absolutely terrible job of pretending everything’s fine for a week after that. Then, Raven leans over and kisses Clarke while Clarke’s in the middle of awkwardly pointing out the changing weather patterns. Clarke - to her credit - manages to catch up pretty quick, cutting off a sentence about cumulus clouds to meet Raven.

The kiss lasts about a second before they break apart and Raven laughs.

“You have terrible breath,” she says between laughs. Clarke looks appalled and fumbles in her pockets for a mint. When she retrieves one, Raven smiles at her. “It’s not that big a deal. I just…”

Raven can’t quite say it. She can’t quite admit that she just wanted someone to like her, to be her own. Part of her knows that wasn’t going to happen with Bellamy - who is doing a tremendous job of avoiding them both, even though it means spending time with Monty and Jasper. But, it would’ve been nice.

“I know,” Clarke says, voice soft, and Raven thinks she might know. She sees it sometimes, the way Clarke’s mom grins a little too tight about good grades, the way Headmaster Jaha claps her on the back and teases her about being head girl. Clarke’s lonely, too, in her own way, she thinks. Then, Clarke smiles, a tiny little thing. “Is he a good kisser?”

“You’ll have to find out for yourself,” Raven answers, waggling her eyebrows. Clarke makes a face, but she’s blushing behind it and Raven knows.

They walk past Bellamy and Raven yells at him to stop being an ass, and after that things pretty much go back to normal. If Bellamy stops hooking up with girls, neither Clarke or Raven comment on it. And if he smiles a little too long when Clarke dumps Finn, well, okay, Raven comments on it - but only to Octavia, so really, it’s okay.

 

 

 

The school year goes well. Right up till the start of summer. Then someone breaks into the Ministry and Clarke’s dad is one of the guards on patrol and everything goes very badly.

He’s dead and Raven can’t stop dreaming it. She wakes up screaming, waking up the rest of the Griffin household and that isn’t fair at all.

“I shouldn’t be there,” she tells Bellamy over lunch one day. While Octavia’s staying with a friend from her year over the summer - a nicer Gryffindor named Monroe - Bellamy’s staying with Monty and Jasper, who have apparently opted to drop out of school and open a joke shop. It’d be more absurd if it were anyone else.

“You know Clarke and Abby do best when they have someone to take care of,” Bellamy says as an answer. He won’t quite meet her look though, so Raven thinks he might agree with her, at least a little. Raven shrugs, leans back in her chair.

“They like it best, but is it actually good for them?” Raven asks. Bellamy swirls the remains of his butterbeer around the glass before shrugging. He drinks the last of it and then stands. The clock above his head tells Raven that they still have about fifteen minutes of his lunch break left, but she stands as well.

“Ask O, maybe you could stay there. Or get an apartment,” Bellamy suggests. He pulls out a few coins for his meal and Raven’s quick to grab money for her own. Bellamy’s funny about money and Raven sort of understands it. She may have her parents inheritance here, but out in the other world with foster parents and her childhood, she has nothing.

“You guys have an extra room in Casa de la Monsper?” Raven asks as they walk out of the bar. Bellamy groans.

“Don’t indulge them with that name, please,” he says and it actually sounds almost close to begging. Raven smiles to herself at that. Bellamy shakes his head. “No, actually they’re sharing a bedroom already.”

“They gave you your own room?”

“It’s- It could be because it’s smaller,” Bellamy admits. He flushes red and Raven doesn’t mean to pry. She’s not Clarke, who would needle at him. Nethertheless, he sighs. “It’s the walk-in closet.”

Raven tries very hard not to laugh. She almost succeeds, but then Bellamy ducks as he steps out of the doorway and the image of it - him stooping around in a closet after she did the same for eleven years - cracks her up. Bellamy glares and she waves a hand, half apology and half explanation.

“You should tell Clarke, that might cheer her up,” Raven says, still grinning. Bellamy blinks at her, an odd expression on his face.

“She knows. Clarke usually comes over after dinner, we, uh, hang out,” Bellamy says. If it were anyone else, Raven’s mind would jump somewhere. Maybe it still should, she thinks as she digests the information, but regardless of that, it hurts. She nods and it gets awkward fast.

“Look, I’m sure it’s not that princess doesn’t want you there, it’s-”

“No big deal,” Raven says, smiles. Bellamy lets it drop, shuts his mouth with a click. Raven nods a good-bye as she walks away. She’s grateful that Bellamy knows her well enough to let her go. Mostly grateful.

 

School starts with Octavia dating some seventh year named Lincoln and it would be less scandalous if Bellamy took the news better. As it is, he almost breaks the guy’s nose and then Octavia actually does break Bellamy’s nose. It would be fine, but Harper runs into the medical wing just as Clarke and Raven are sitting down.

“I can’t believe no one told me he was hurt,” she says. Harper is a rather pretty Ravenclaw, who has the distinct title of being able to outdrink most of the boys in Raven and her’s year. Still, her appearance is pretty mysterious until she pushes past the girls and flops onto the edge of Bellamy’s bed.

“Oh, right, this is Harper. She’s my girlfriend, I guess,” Bellamy says, waving his hand at Harper. Harper smiles, apparently not bothered by Bellamy’s nonchalance. Raven smiles back, but keeps an eye on Clarke. Clarke, for her part, just grins as well.

“We should go,” Raven says regardless. Next to her, Clarke nods and stands. Raven loops an arm thru Clarke’s. “Don’t let him whine too much, Harper.”

Raven tugs Clarke down the hall to the nearest corridor, watches her friend’s face carefully. Clarke just leans back against the wall and exhales. When she catches Raven staring - which, it isn’t as though Raven was trying to hide it - she rolls her eyes.

“Don’t give me that look,” Clarke says. She blinks her eyes shut for a moment. “It’s just - it, he wasn’t ever dating before.”

Raven doesn’t know what to say to that, so she opts to squeeze Clarke’s arm instead. Clarke swallows and nods. It strikes Raven then, how very old Clarke looks. Clarke’s only seventeen, but looking at her now, Raven thinks she’s ages older. She doesn’t comment on it though, just files it away like she does so many other things. Clarke peels herself off the wall moments later, squares her shoulders the way she always does, and links an arm through Raven’s.

“I’ve been thinking. My dad, back when he was in school, they had a club. Him and Jaha and Kane and - I don’t know, probably your parents even, they all trained because You-Know-Who was there. Maybe we should start one,” Clarke says. It sounds like a suggestion, but Raven’s heard that tone of voice before. The last time Clarke used it, the two of them and the Blake’s ended up breaking into the Ministry and swiping a magical map that - well, technically belonged to Raven’s birth mother at one point. Less technically, it was the stuffed in Raven’s pocket next to her wand and everytime Kane squinted at her, she could swear he knew somehow.

“You’re leading it,” Raven says. Clarke sputters a noise and Raven, preemptively reminds her. “I’m the chosen one, but I’m also the one who started the library fire last year. You’re a little more authoritative.”

“You say that like you didn’t start the fire on purpose,” Clarke’s attempt at hiding her disdain for the incident fails, but Raven grins regardless. She’s rather proud of the whole thing - Octavia had dared her, Bellamy had doubted whether or not Raven even could do it and so there was little to be done but light one teensy corner of the library on fire from across the room. Clarke had been in class at the time, and Raven wondered if that was part of what irked the other girl.

“So it should be by word of mouth. You, me, the Blakes, Monty and Jasper, Miller, Anya,” Clarke ticks her fingers as she goes. Raven considers arguing about Anya because Anya is perhaps the second most frightening person she knows - Clarke being the first. Of course, Anya is also the one who slugged Finn at a party over the summer, so Raven’s warmed a little more to the girl.

“Let’s do it,” Raven says.

So they do.

 

Over the rest of the year, there are no less than four broken bones during their meetings. Octavia storms out three times - two of the times with Bellamy yelling after her that doing it more than once ruins the authenticity of it. Clarke’s patronus turns out to be the same as her dad’s and that’s a shitty week. Harper dumps Bellamy and really, no one is surprised. Raven figures out that You-Know-Who split his soul - into himself and his nasty snake. It’s a big deal and the knowledge comes in handy when You-Know-Who attacks at the end of the year.

Jaha is killed and Raven’s stuck there, frozen by a spell in a cupboard. She feels, for one selfish moment, angry at Jaha for leaving her stuck somewhere again, like he did, like they all did, for eleven years. Then, Jaha’s begging Kane to think of Wells, to think of Abby, to not do this and - Raven stops worrying about herself.

Kane kills him anyway. Clarke and Bellamy come charging in seconds after Jaha’s fallen. The spell on Raven breaks as Jaha falls and she tumbles out of the cupboard. Kane spins, taking in the three of them. Then, he apparates and is gone. Bellamy looks like he’s about to dive for him, in the second before Kane is gone, but Clarke’s leaning on him pretty obviously, so he doesn’t.

“I couldn’t - I was frozen,” Raven says, later. No one asked, no one even thought it was her fault, except her. And she knows that, hates them and loves them for the fact. Next to her, on the hospital bed, Clarke squeezes her arm.

“He would’ve killed you too. It’s good that Jaha hid you,” Bellamy says. He’s pacing at the end of the bed, fists clenching and unclenching as he steps. If things weren’t so dire, Raven might be amused at how often he drags the nurse over to check on Clarke. But Octavia and Monty are missing and Wells is somewhere with his dad’s body and so.

“I have to stop him,” Raven says. She doesn’t just mean Kane, she means all of them. At her side, Clarke shakes her head. Raven pulls her arm away from her friend. “Clarke, I know that it’s dangerous and I have a year left in school but-”

“She’s shaking her head at the whole singular I thing, Reyes,” Bellamy says, the words practically a growl. Raven turns to look at him and he’s glaring at Clarke strong enough to light a fire. “We aren’t bringing my sister.”

“Good luck keeping her away,” Clarke points out, jutting her chin out. Bellamy crosses her arms as if he’s actually going to argue the stubbornness of anyone in his whole damn family, but before he can, the doors burst open. Octavia practically knocks him over as she hugs him and it’s the one bright spot of the day.

 

 

 

A week before Raven should be starting her seventh year, she’s stuck in the shed outside the Griffin’s house, playing mediator between the Blakes. Octavia is insistent that she’s old enough and can go with them, but Bellamy is trying every defense he has to prevent that. Clarke disappeared with mention of grabbing their bags, leaving Raven to watch the two siblings argue.

“Maybe Raven and Clarke should have a say,” Octavia says, hands on her hips. Bellamy nods and the two turn to Raven - who, is really cursing Clarke’s absence.

“Look, it doesn’t matter to me. But if she was at school, you wouldn’t know how she was doing, Bellamy,” Raven points out and Octavia puffs up. Bellamy, on the other hand deflates. Raven feels a little bad, but Octavia’s her own person, she can make her own decisions.

“O, please.”

She looks ready to start the argument back up when Clarke bangs in the door and tosses packs at Bellamy and Raven. Then, she holds one more out to Octavia, who practically jumps at it. Clarke holds out a finger.

“No wandering off. If you get hurt, you come back here and listen to my mother. No complaining about how much Bellamy and I fight,” Clarke says, pausing then, to direct her finger at Raven. “Don’t say it.”

Raven just smirks because she was going to say something.

“Then, let’s go,” Bellamy says, because he’s a smart enough man to know when he’s defeated.

 

The year is tough. The snake - which got seperated from You-Know-Who at some point, they know at least that much - is tough to track down. Also, Octavia breaks her leg in November and two days after she leaves for the Griffin’s house, Bellamy and Clarke get into their worst fight yet. It starts like it always does, but it ends with him apparating away.

“We can’t stay here and wait for him to decide to pull his head out of his ass,” Clarke says, two days later, as she packs up the camp. It’s the first time she’s acknowledged him leaving in as much time and Raven considers - for a second - making a joke about the fact that Bellamy will probably never pull his head out of his ass.

“It’s not your fault he left,” Raven says instead. Clarke looks at her and there’s a second where she looks like she’s going to argue, but then her eyes are tearing up and she nods. Raven pushes the pack out of Clarke’s hands and hugs her friend. “Besides, if we wait on Bellamy Blake to pull his head out of his ass, we’re going to be waiting forever.”

Clarke laughs, sniffly and teary, but a laugh nonetheless. She hugs too tight but Raven doesn’t mention it.

 

It takes another week before Bellamy shows up at their new camp. He shows up with impeccable timing, landing just as the snake darts for Clarke. Bellamy hits the snake with a spell, sends it slamming into a tree, Raven tosses the sword to Clarke, and Clarke beheads it. The whole thing takes less than a minute, yet they’re all panting by the end of it, with Clarke resting weight on the sword.

“You total ass,” Raven says finally, grinning at Bellamy. He grins back, nods at the title. Clarke brushes past them both, shouts over her shoulder to Raven - she specifies that - when dinner should be ready.

“O’s fine, started up the club at school again,” Bellamy says. Raven nods, happily, then juts a thumb in the direction of the tent, or more specifically, Clarke. Bellamy makes a face. “What’re the chances that princess will kill me?”

“1 in 40?” Raven answers, not even fully joking. Bellamy smiles a little, nods. Raven touches his arm. “Glad you’re okay, Bell.”

“You too, Raven,” Bellamy replies. Then, he squares his shoulders and heads for the tent like he’s headed for battle. Raven grins as he does.

 

The whole thing ends up at school because of course it does. Octavia slips them in through a passageway because she knows all of them for some reason. There’s a battle waging already by the time they get there and Raven - she knows how this is going to end. She’s known for a while, since she read a little more about Horcruxes. Clarke and Bellamy might know too, but if they don’t, Raven’s not going to tell her. The three of them are huddled behind what used to be the door to their potions class. Clarke’s rambling, trying very hard to reason out why Kane just saved her mother’s life and Bellamy is keeping watch behind them and Raven is smiling despite it all.

“Hey,” she says, softer than she usually is. Clarke stops mid-sentence, and Bellamy drops back down to sit closer. Raven smiles, lets tears blur her vision. “You guys - you mean a lot to me. You’re my family.”

“Raven, I love you, but don’t sound like- why do you sound like this?” Clarke’s voice goes low and nervous and she grabs Raven’s hand. Raven shakes her head, looks up at Bellamy who nods. Because Bellamy knows somehow, even if Clarke won’t see it. Raven ducks forward, kisses Clarke’s forehead. Bellamy touches her cheek before he grabs Clarke’s arms.

“Go,” he tells her. Raven stands, ignores the look on Clarke’s face, and does.

 

 

 

 

There’s a battle waging, but she wades through it. She passes Jasper and Monty, lighting enemies on fire. Passes Wells, with a legion of people following his word. Passes Octavia, who gives Raven a smile to hold onto as she passes. Passes a dead boy and passes fights and eventually ends up in the forest. She touches her necklace, the one Jake Griffin gave her the first day he met her. No ghosts show up, no one says good bye. Raven stands, watches as the horror that is Voldemort steps before her. She remembers Octavia’s smile, summers at the Griffins, Clarke and Bellamy most of all, the two of them, over and over like a heartbeat. Then there’s a green light, and then nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

“-just let her go off into the forest all alone, I can’t believe you wouldn’t-”

“C’mon princess, you’re the one who thinks we should all let people make their own choices.”

There’s a sputtering sound that means Clarke knows she’s lost the argument and Raven can’t help it - at that she grins.

“You guys might actually kill each other without me,” she says, blinking her eyes open. Clarke’s gaping at her for half a second before she launches onto the ground and hugs her. Bellamy waits a good second before rolling his eyes and doing the same.

“Octavia and Wells found you and honestly, you’re lucky that Voldemort is giving us - oh, don’t give me that look, fear of a name and all that - but you’re lucky because Wells killed him and the whole thing is done,” Clarke says. Raven pushes to sit up, pushes the two of them back and stares.

“So I spent six years of my life being attacked by this guy and then Wells swoops in and kills him?” Raven asks. Clarke nods and for half a second, Raven feels almost angry. Then, Bellamy snorts.

“I’m - it’s just, it’s pretty fucking anti-climactic,” Bellamy says, between laughs. Raven can’t help it, she joins in, while Clarke bites back a grin.

“What the fuck do we do now?” Raven asks, still laughing. Clarke laughs at that even and it sets Bellamy off again. The three of them probably look like loons, Raven thinks, but she’s never been happier.

 

 

  
Raven’s actual seventh year starts with her friends dropping her off at the train platform.

“I can’t believe you’re in the same year as my little sister,” Bellamy says, smirking. Raven crosses her arms and is ready to argue the point when Clarke flicks his ear.

“This is entirely you two’s fault, dragging me off to save the damn world,” Raven says, mostly to see Clarke’s face when she gets all indignant like she does. It doesn’t disappoint and Raven grins. Bellamy drops an arm around Clarke’s shoulders as he laughs, and that - it’s new, but not unexpected and Raven catches Octavia’s eye from where she waits on the train entry steps. Octavia rolls her eyes.

“So, I’ll keep the ministry in line until you finish up this year,” Clarke says, leaning into Bellamy’s side and smiling. She’s got a job in her dad’s old department and it suits her.

“And I’ll keep the pub open in case you decide to sneak out,” Bellamy adds. Raven nods, because she probably will sneak out - probably with Octavia, who knows all the ins and outs and who loves to sneak beers from Bellamy’s work.

The train whistle blows and Clarke darts forward to hug Raven again. Raven accepts the hug, but gives Bellamy a look of exasperation because since the battle Clarke’s upped her hugging from once a week to about once a day. Bellamy just raises his eyebrows as if it’s out of his control - which it probably is.

“Try not to blow up the library,” Bellamy yells, probably as much to Octavia as to Raven, as Raven steps up onto the train.

“That was one time,” Raven counters and it’s worth it when Octavia looks rather shocked. Raven shrugs.

“Being friends with you is exciting,” Octavia says as she links arms with Raven. Raven stands in the doorway until the younger girl tugs her inside, but the last thing she sees before the train starts going is Bellamy and Clarke smiling up, waving at her.

  
  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr @ masonjo


End file.
